seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
D'Artagnan/Abilities and Powers
Natural Abilities Fighting Styles Enchantment- The main fighting style of the Majin tribe, it consists of the user using acrobatics and footwork, while using the hands and arms to block and parry attacks, allowing the feet to attack freely. In addition, most of the manuevering is done via the hands. The fighting style is notable for its grace and fluidity. Advanced users can even use the movements of their body to conjur up illusions or confuse the opponent in other ways as well. Similar to Sanji's Black Leg Style, most of Art's attacks are named after the part of the body he attacks, though while Sanji's attack names are French, D'Artagnan's are in Arabic. *'Dahama '(ダアマ, Daama)- D'Artagnan's most basic attack, he uses the fingers of both hands as a launching point from any position, then spins around and delivers a devestating smash with his feet, heavily injuring the opponent. *'Ras '(ラス, Rasu, Arabic for "Head")- Art launches himself via his hands, aiming a kick at the opponent's head. *'Sadr '(サッドル, Saddoru, Arabic for "Chest")- *'Qafa '(クアファ, Kuafa, Arabic for "Nape of the Neck")- *'Rajl '(ラジル, Rajiru, Arabic for "Leg")- *'Dira '(ディラ, Dira, Arabic for "Arm")- *'Azr '(アズル, Azuru, Arabic for "Back")- *'Khamsin' ('クハムスィﾝ, Kuhamusin, Arabic for "Storm")- *'Khamsin Ras '(クハムスィﾝラス, Kuhamusin Rasu)- *'Khamsin Sadr '(クハムスィﾝサッドル, Kuhamusin Saddoru)- *'Khamsin Qafa '(クハムスィﾝクアファ, Kuhamusin Kuafa)- *'Khamsin Rajl '(クハムスィﾝラジル, Kuhamusin Rajiru)- Minsar ''(ミﾝサル, Minsaru, Arabic for "Saw")''- Art's "gear", so to speak, this first debuted during the Hammer Saga. Using the basics of the Khamsin technique, Art smashes his foot into the ground or other convenient surface, then twists his leg, causing the air pressure to lead the wind to wrap around his leg. However, this time, Art increases the pressure tenfold, forming a layer of fast-moving air around his leg. In this state, Art can deliver kicks that have much more power, and can even cut the opponent to a limited extent. This technique does have several weaknesses, however, as the cutting aspect can backfire, and it can cut his own leg. Also, the extreme force required leaves him with a limp for several hours after deactivating it. After the timeskip, Art can utilize his Haki to activate the technique without needing a hard surface, and can coat his leg with Busoshoku, increasing the strength and preventing his leg from being cut. *Techniques coming soon! Whisper Step ''(ウィスパーステップ, Wisupaa Suteppu)''- A new technique Art first debuts after the timeskip, that he gained during his training at Sahara Island. Inspired by how desert hunters have been trained to hunt by perfectly matching their movements to the ebb and flow of nature, D'Artagnan developed a form of maneuvering that allowed him to move at incredible speeds without being detected. When using Whisper Step, Art synchronises every aspect of his being into matching the nature around it, effectively making himself invisible. He can then move at incredible speeds about the rate of Soru. When he finishes his movment, he lets the "invisiblity" drop. Even Kenbunshoku Haki users have trouble detecting him in this state. Haki Rokushiki Category:Character Subpages Category:Zeon1